


Teddy Bear

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Demon Venom Snake, F/M, There's some fluff in the beginning, Violence, basically demon v goes on a killing spree and then goes after quiet too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Teddy bear, you were my teddy bearYou were comforting and quietHow did love become so violent?Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bearEverything was so sweet until you tried to kill me





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is after my two previous VQuiet fics, but reading those is not really necessary!  
> An angsty Demon Venom & Quiet fic I've had in mind for awhile now, inspired by the chorus of Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez~

_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_    
_You were comforting and quiet_    
_How did love become so violent?_    
_Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_    
_Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_  

 _\----_  

Quiet was up on a cliffside looking upon the base they were supposed to infiltrate, scoping out any men they could fulton. Venom didn't like having to kill the soldiers unless absolutely necessary due to wanting to take them back to base to have them join Diamond Dogs. He used her mostly at first to just scope out the area but he soon had developed a tranq rifle for her so now she could take them out to help him with getting the mission done faster.  

She saw Venom through her scope slowly approaching the base and she smiled to herself. Their bond had grown and they had actually started a relationship a few months ago. He had recently told her that he loved her and she wished she could speak so she could say it back to him. They would rest in either her cell or in his quarters when he was sure Ocelot and Kaz wouldn't interrupt them. They mostly just enjoyed each other's silent company when they were together like that.  

She remembered the first time she had laid on top of him on his bed in an attempt to cuddle and she was surprised at how comfy his body was. She had expected him to be rock solid with all of his muscle, but he was actually quite soft and easy to lay against. He had looked at her questioningly when she had sat up and looked over his body. She just smiled down at him and traced letters over his large chest. 

 _T-E-D-D-Y B-E-A-R_  

He had let out a low chuckle and shrugged in agreement to her statement. He held her against his body and she had relaxed into him. He had become her new favorite pillow and every time they had met up in his room, she'd silently insist on laying against him. She enjoyed the softness of his body and his warmth. She felt at peace when it was just the two of them in his room and she would always be reluctant to leave when it came time to go another mission. He'd always end their time with a promise to continue relaxing with her when they got back. She'd just give him a smirk and a look that read _You better!_  

 _\---_  

Quiet looked back at the memory with fondness but her mood shifted when she remembered that he was becoming slightly distant lately. They would be together in his room like normal, but the mood had changed. _He_ had changed but she couldn't place what it was. She had also begun to meet up with him at their checkpoints and find a dead soldier or two. He would just tell her that it was the heat of the moment in the fight with them and not to worry about it. She tried to bury it away, chalk it up to him being on edge with still trying to get revenge on Skullface, but it would still pop up in her mind from time to time. 

She had started to snipe people when she noticed that some of them were already laying down. It wasn't uncommon for soldiers to be sleeping but upon further inspection, these soldiers were dead. Quiet found that odd and was about to bring Venom's attention to it when she saw Venom flat out slash a soldier's throat open with his combat knife. The soldier stumbled backwards, blood pouring out of his wound and then fell to the ground, his body now still.  

She was startled by his display of violence and hummed loudly into her comms with him, trying to get his attention. He ignored her and moved on to the next soldier who tried to shoot his gun at him in fear. Venom quickly took him out too and the whole base soon erupted into chaos. Quiet was desperately trying to get into contact with him and snipe as many people as she could with her tranqs to keep the base calm. He would just go up to their sleeping bodies and kill them as well with the gun he now had out. She had tried to tranq him, now out of options, but he just avoided her shots somehow.  

Venom was now covered in blood and was laughing in the middle of the base. The rest of the soldiers were trying to run from him now, not bothering with trying to fight back anymore. He shot them down too, aiming for their legs. He walked up to them and they cried up to him from the ground for mercy, their legs now unable to move. He lined his gun right up with one of their heads and pulled the trigger, their brains splattering across their comrades and Venom. The other two started screaming and Venom walked over to them slowly and repeated the same action on another one. The one that was left was screaming at him that he was a demon and Venom only flashed him a cruel smile before he crouched down next to him, the gun he had now tossed aside. This soldier was the only one left in the base and Venom pulled out his combat knife again, pointing it dangerously close to the soldier's eye. 

Quiet stood up from her sniping position and shot herself from her spot to next to Venom inside the base. She kicked the gun he had dropped on the ground further away from him and tried to grab at his hand that had the knife now but he just shoved her over. She got right back up and jumped on his back, trying to grab at the knife in his hand. He stood up and tried to rip her forward off of his back but she gripped tightly to his sneaking suit. She was able to knock the knife out of his hand but he just quickly pulled out his hand gun and shot the last soldier. Quiet slowly slid off his back onto the ground, and stared at the carnage that the man she fell in love with had caused.  

He was breathing heavily and slowly turned towards her, his one eye glaring right at her, and the shrapnel in his head protruding much further out than it used to. He truly did look like a demon and she wanted to cry out to him, ask him what was going on with him, why he was doing this. She didn't like the look he was giving her. It was as if he was in a haze and didn't see that it was her. She slowly approached him again, this time with her hand held out to him.  

He charged at her suddenly and pinned her onto her back on the ground. She thrashed underneath of him, trying to get him off, knocking his hand gun away. He was covered in blood and smashed guts and the smell alone would have made her vomit if she still could. He used his body weight to hold her down and covered her with the mess as well. 

His hands were harshly holding down her biceps, she was sure they would leave bruises, and he bit deep into her shoulder. She let out a loud cry as his teeth ripped into her skin, drawing blood. She knew she would heal from it but it still didn't stop the pain physically or emotionally. Black splotches spread across her eyes and she used her strength to push him off of her shoulder and turn them so that she was the trying to pin him down now. He reeled back and punched her in the face with his bionic arm and she felt her cheek split open. She reluctantly hit him back, trying to get him to come to his senses. She didn't want to hurt him, and she definitely didn't want to use the full force of her abilities on him. She could hear Kaz and Ocelot going crazy in his earpiece, trying to figure out what was going on.  

Venom forced his way up and now Quiet was sitting in his lap, still trying to pin him down again. He successfully reached for his hand gun and attempted to shoot her. She moved herself out of the way in time to be grazed by the bullet on her other shoulder. She let out a cry of pain again and punched him in the nose, cracking it open, her other hand trying to grab the gun from him. This only seemed to set him off even more as he was now trying to bite at her again. She heard a helicopter coming towards them and heard Pequod tell him that he was coming in quickly. She was able to knock the gun out his hand again and used all of her strength she had to hold him down. She hated to do this to him, knowing that something was wrong with him but she had to before he was successful in killing her and in turn, even more people. He grunted at her, trying to get out her grip but she held on tightly to his large arms. She sat on top of him and used her body weight to hold the rest of him down. She tried humming to him to calm him down but he only thrashed against her even more. Her face started to burn and that's when she realized she had began to cry.  

This wasn't him. 

This wasn't her Venom. 

Something was wrong; deeply, deeply wrong. 

She leaned down closer to him, her humming tone rising but he retaliated by bashing his forehead against her's. She saw stars for a moment and loosened her grip on one of his arms.  

The one arm that was free grabbed the combat knife she had and he thrust it into the center of her chest before she could grab it. She stared down at him, more tears rushing down her cheeks and burning her. Pequod had landed the ACC near them and was running out of it with a syringe, yelling at her to get him pinned down again. He still had his one free hand on the knife, pushing it in as far as it could go, a look of determination on his face.  

He was truly trying to kill her. 

She pulled her fist back and punched him in the side of the head with more force than she had wanted to use. He rolled his head to the side from the blow, but he was still fighting her. She did it again, and again, letting out anguished cries as her fist connected with the side of his skull until his grip fell from the knife and he went unconscious. She slumped forward, still on top of him, silent now, her tears hitting his face. Pequod was now crouched next to them, sticking the syringe into Venom's neck. He told her that the syringe was something that Ocelot had given him to hold onto in the ACC in the rare case of this happening. He said that with this, Venom would also be pulled into a deep sleep so they wouldn't have to worry about him waking up until he was at the Med Bay. 

She sat up from Venom, slowly taking in Pequod's words and gently pulled the knife out of her chest, her parasites already getting to work on her wounds. She didn't reply to him and only stared down at Venom. Quiet eventually stood up from him and helped Pequod carry Venom to the ACC.  

On the ride back she stared at him, his now resting form on the floor of the ACC. She noted that his horn had gone back to normal. A million thoughts raced through her head and she landed on wondering what the hell was in that syringe and why did Ocelot think that something like this could happen? What the hell happened in the first place? Why did he go so berserk? Why couldn't he recognize that it was her? His eye was almost feral-like at the time and he didn't seem to care who his target was.  

She sat back in her seat, her knees pressed to her chest and closed her eyes, just wanting to rest after the man she loved had just tried to kill her. That thought stung inside and she just curled up in on herself even more.  

Maybe it was a mistake for them to get so close.  

Maybe they should have just kept it professional. 

\--- 

Venom had spent some time in the Med Bay after what had happened out in the field. Ocelot would only give vague answers about his condition and what had caused him to get so violent. It angered her but he wouldn't budge on the subject. She felt like she had a right to know since he had literally tried to kill her but Ocelot would only shake his head at her before walking away.  

Quiet spent about a week in alone in her cell. She contemplated going to his quarters to be in his bed but decided against it, knowing it'd just upset her more being alone in a place they were always together. 

 Ocelot came to visit her after that week, telling her that Venom was back to normal now and that he was asking for her. She thought about it for a moment, unsure if she wanted to see him. The memory of that day was one of the only things that had been filling her mind for the past week, along with the worry of whether or not he was going to be okay. If _they_ were going to be okay. She decided to go and see him for herself to decide if he was back to normal. 

She arrived at the door to his room, cloaked so no one could see her and took a moment to collect herself before she phased herself through the door. She stood in front of his bed, uncloaking herself and he looked over at her, a look of uncertainty on his face. 

"Ocelot filled me in on what happened..." He rasped out and she only kept an emotionless expression towards him. "Quiet.." He rasped to her again and reached his flesh hand out to her. "I'm so sorry.." 

She didn't move and didn't speak, of course, and she only stared dead at him, her expression unreadable. His lone eye looked to her, wanting her to do something, anything. He needed to know if they were going to be okay again.  

He was dumbstruck by what had happened out in the field.  

He couldn't believe he had attacked those soldiers in such a way. 

He couldn't believe he had attacked _her_  in such a way. He was filled in that he was going after her with the intent to kill her. 

Venom wanted to hold her and let her know how truly sorry he was, that it was never going to happen again. He'd never let himself lay a hand on her like that ever again. 

Quiet balled her hands into fists and marched next to him. He tried to hold one of her hands but she snatched it away from him. He looked up at her and his eye gave her that pleading look again. 

"Quiet..." 

 _Smack!_  

Her hand went harshly across his face and he slowly turned his face to look back her and was surprised to see hot tears going down her face. The feeling burned at her skin again but she was so upset she didn't care. She wasn't sure if these tears were out of anger at him for what he did to her or if they were out of relief to see him back to normal.  

Perhaps both.  

She knew he didn't have control over himself at the time, but she couldn't help being mad at him for it. 

"I don't blame you for being mad." He said to her, as if he read her mind, and she let a noise like a huff. He opened his arms to her, trying to invite her in to his embrace but she only sat on the side of the bed next to him, just out of arms reach.  

He lowered his arms and looked at her, still trying to figure her out. He knew she was pissed and she had every right to be pissed at him. He was pissed at himself.  

"Ocelot said it shouldn't happen again..." He grumbled out and Quiet only nodded her head, wiping the annoying tears from her face. "I really am sorry, Quiet." He said to her and her only response was a nod again. After a moment of silence her hand slowly reached out and held his flesh one. He gripped her's tightly and let out a deep sigh.   

The two sat like that for awhile, simply holding hands.  

They'd have to build up their trust and bond again but for now they just sat with each other in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm not 100% happy with it, but I figured I should still post it~  
> Your regularly scheduled VQuiet fluff and smut will return shortly, I promise~ ;3 (Along with other ships too!)  
> [MGS blog is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
